Rojo Escarlata
by Wileret
Summary: Ejem... ni idea de lo que poner. Es más bien mi versión de los hechos que pueden ocurrir en Eclipse... antes de que salga el libro  Victoria anda molestando, Jacob con un humor de lobos y Charlie más sobreprotector imposible. A ver que os parece...
1. Chapter 1

_Rojo Escarlata_

N/a: Como suele poner medio mundo y porque no hay mas remedio ahí va: tenerlo claro, yo no he escrito ni Crepúsculo (Twilight), ni Luna Nueva (New Moon) ni por consiguiente Eclipse, con lo que por favor, no os comáis tanto los sesos que no merece la pena y olvidaos de todas esta palabrería, que entre que no sirve para nada, no la pienso volver a repetir. A leer y criticar pues.

1. Prefacio

La lluvia de la tarde salpicaba las ventanas de mi habitación, haciéndome sentir una punzada de dolor en mi inerte corazón por cada una de las gotas que caía. De repente, el rugido de un trueno y el llameante relámpago iluminándolo todo. Yo, por mi parte, lo único que podía hacer era estar tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, mirando al oscuro techo, y murmurar una ya sin sentido canción; queriendo llorar sin ser posible, deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño a pesar de saber perfectamente que no me era posible dormir. Y, si cerraba los ojos, no encontraba oscuridad como la que albergaba en el exterior, sino que rememoraba el recuerdo de su hermoso rostro. Y, alzaba la mano en un vano intento de volver a tocarlo una vez más, pero solo encerrando aire en el intento. Entonces, abría los ojos y sabía que todo eso había sido una ilusión, una en la que preferiría vivir antes que en esta realidad.

_El cristal que cubría mi alma se resquebrajó,_

_ahora mi alma quiere escapar, salir de este enfermo y eterno cuerpo_

_que ya no encuentra sentido de existir en esta vida._

_Me de quedado indefenso, frágil, desnudo ante el mundo._

_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_

_Solo seguir viviendo, noche tras noche..._

_... como una persona sin su amor..._

_... como una persona sin corazón..._

_... toda la eternidad..._

No encontraba sentido alguno ya a nada ahora que Bella se había desvanecido, que se había ido de mi lado sin la oportunidad de decirle, una vez más, que la amaba. Estaba tan solo y sufría tanto en mi interior que hasta mi familia no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo. No quería hacerlos sufrir por mi culpa, pero tampoco podía fingir que estaba perfectamente porque eso les haría mucho más daño. Jasper fue el primero en dejar de verme, lo veía normal, después de todo, él podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás, y no debía ser muy agradable sentir los míos. Por otro lado, Alice intentaba reconfortarme diciendo que intentara recobrar mi forma de vida, al menos, por ella. Yo no le veía el sentido con lo que hasta evité que me hablara. Rosalie, no era de las que más hablaba, pero a veces parecía que todo esto le había afectado más profundamente de lo que ella quería hacer mostrar a todos. No se lo reprochaba, era difícil no querer a Bella al ser como era. Y Esme y Carlisle, entendían mi dolor y solo sabían que si llegaba a volver a ser más o menos como era antes, iba a ser con tiempo. Además, después estaban sus pensamientos, los cuales tuve que obligarme a no escuchar porque me hacían sentir mucho peor.

Decidí que mi único compañero fuera la soledad y, el silencio como única voz susurrante. Después estaba la lluvia, esa lluvia que llevaba cayendo día tras día, como si estuviera mostrando mi dolor al mundo y las lágrimas que yo nunca podría derramar. Y dejé me caer en este sofá, incapaz ya de moverme.

Sabía, que si ahora intentaba levantarme, no podría, no tendría fuerzas para sostenerme al no haber ido a cazar. Me debilitaba a cada día que pasaba, pero ya no me importaba, solo me quedaba tumbado, en el sofá que tantos recuerdos me arrancaba. Cómo solía ella quedarse aquí acurrucada junto a mí, buscando el calor que yo no podía proporcionarle pero que ella parecía encontrar en el frío de mi piel.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y vi de nuevo ante mi la mirada de sus ojos marrones, tan cálida y tan profunda; su cabello oscuro, que tan suave era. cayendo como una cascada por debajo de sus hombros,. A continuación, pensé en su frágil cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana, el cual tantas veces tuve miedo de romper al abrazarla, al tocarla... y el que tantas veces tuve que rescatar y coger en mis brazos al tropezarse. Tan patosa...

Esbocé una suave sonrisa al recordar ese detalle con el que tantas veces bromeábamos. Oh, cada vez se hacía más insoportable todo esto, la necesitaba y a cada minuto más; necesitaba que curara mi corazón herido, anhelaba poder volver abrazarla, volver a besarla... y anhelaba escuchar, de nuevo, el latido de su palpitante corazón.

- Bella –susurré como esperando que acudiera a mi llamada.

Con los ojos cerrados, noté como una suave brisa entraba por la ventana abierta de mi habitación e hizo mover las cortinas con delicadeza, rozándolas, y cómo, una dulce esencia llegó hasta mí. Una esencia que me traía muchos recuerdos, tan vívidos que me hacía creer que una suave mano delineaba mi rostro, como tantas veces había hecho ella. Tan real... entonces sentí que unos fríos labios se posaban sobre los míos, y no puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

- - - - -

N/a: No sé que pensareis vosotros pero a mi me gusta , estoy contenta que de una vez mi musa haya vuelto de sus vacaciones eternas, me empezaba a preocupar ya... ahora ya tengo el primer capi escrito pero me estoy leyendo de nuevo los libros porque se que algo se me ha pasado por alto. En cuanto a actualizar... he de decir que no suelo ser de las ¡cada semana actualizo! No... me es muy difícil y mira que ya lo he intentado veces. Supongo que no tengo remedio. Además no tengo Beta con lo que hasta que no estoy totalmente segura de que vale la pena lo que he escrito pues no lo pongo. Exasperante, lo sé. Y yo me voy a dar la charla en otro parte que hay gente con hachas y espadas que intentan matarme por otras historias. Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso y adié.

Jonto ni arigato gosaimas! Dewa matta!

Shadow of Wileret


	2. Capítulo 1: Encrucijada 12

_**Disclaimer: ídem que en el primer capítulo ¬¬.**_

**Capítulo 1: Encrucijada**

El sonido del timbre avisó a todos los estudiantes de que había llegado la hora de entrar a clase, y como autómatas, centenares de estudiantes empezaron a desalojar el aparcamiento para dirigirse con paso lento y un tanto fúnebre a sus respectivas aulas. Se respiraba fácilmente que era un lunes, día horrible para cualquiera, aunque he de decir que el mío no estaba siendo muy malo. O al menos no mostraba una cara de puro cansancio como casi la mitad de los estudiantes, ni tampoco de puro entusiasmo como el mínimo y casi imperceptible número de estudiantes que encontraban algo de bueno en ir a ese sitio. Yo, bueno, he de decir que no me podía quejar.

Estaba agarrada del brazo de mi propio dios, Edward, y no había nada más que me pudiera hacer más feliz en ese momento. Alcé mi cabeza para hundirme en sus profundos ojos dorados, que siempre encontraba tan preciosos, y él me dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora, la que siempre hacía que parte de mi sistema respiratorio dejara de funcionar y me hiciera sonrojarme. Y esa no era ninguna excepción, pronto noté como la sangre me subía a las mejillas como otras tantas veces y él, ante ello, sonrió más ampliamente. La verdad, no entendía demasiado bien cómo podía seguir viva si en cada poro de su piel había algo que me hacía desvanecerme temporalmente. Estar ante algo tan perfecto parecía no ser muy bueno para mi salud pero estar lejos de ello la empeoraba aún más y lo sabía por experiencia. No me gustaba rememorar el pasado, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo fácilmente, era demasiado reciente aún y aún tenía cierto "miedo" a que Edward me abandonara de nuevo de un momento a otro. Por eso, después de todo, aprovechaba cada maravilloso momento que estaba con él al máximo, por si era el último... No es que no confiara en Edward... en quien no confiaba era en mí misma... había algo que me hacía sentir tremendamente insegura.

Y no era simplemente el hecho de que los Vulturi me tuvieran en su lista de recogida o que Victoria me estuviera buscando para poder realizar su venganza... No, había algo peor que todo eso, estaba recuperada de mi profunda herida, pero ahora había otra al lado de donde había estado la anterior que empezaba a emerger lentamente. Una que hacía sangrar mi corazón al recordar que estaba en una encrucijada en la que tenía que tener que elegir entre la persona que amaba con todo mi corazón o mi mejor amigo. Jacob. Esa simple palabra, ese simple nombre, me hacía sentir lo peor, aunque tuviera a veces el deseo de romperle en pedacitos por el tema de las motos. Y ni siquiera la presencia de Edward podía reconfortarme.. Él no lo entendía, y no le podía culpar, ya que, después de todo, era enemigo natural de lo que era Jacob y viceversa. Y ahora ya no podía estar con él, y tampoco podía alejarme de Edward. Me sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada, me sentía como un espectador que está presente como dos personas se enfrentan. Se que tarde o temprano, podía haber un enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob, lo intuía, las cosas no podían seguir tan calmadas como hasta ahora. Algo reventaría mi burbuja de semi-felicidad tarde o temprano.

Noté como Edward me ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y volví a la realidad mostrándole un tímida sonrisa. Sinceramente, todavía no me podía creer que él estuviera de nuevo aquí. Ver su rostro perfecto, como esculpido en mármol, esbozando esa sonrisa derretidora, cómo me apoyaba sobre su musculoso pecho y me cantaba esa hermosa melodía que había compuesto para mí con su aterciopelada voz... De verdad, a veces parecía que todo esto era un sueño, pero sabía perfectamente que era la realidad y me entraban ganas de llorar. Y cuando lo hacía, mi encantador ángel se preocupaba y tenía que asegurarle que no me pasaba nada, que lloraba de felicidad. Entonces, me abrazaba y me besaba en la frente.

- Bella, eres muy rara –solía murmurarme, con sus labios rozando mi pelo, cada vez que pasábamos por la misma situación.

Y yo me reía en mi interior. En cierto modo, no era el mas apto para decirme tal cosa.

- ¡Edward! Recuerda que debes de llevar después a Bella a casa –gritó una voz, que conocía demasiado bien, desde la puerta principal del edificio.

Eso me hizo volver a la realidad de cabeza, de nuevo. Alice, ¿por qué querría que Edward me llevara a casa de los Cullens? Alerta roja, solo había una posibilidad conociéndola bien, y me aterraba sobremanera. Me quedé de piedra y sin ni siquiera girarme me dispuse a preguntar a la persona que sabía muy bien que es lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de Alice.

- Edward, dime que no has leído en su mente que quiere llevarme de compras –le pregunté más o menos suplicando con cada palabra que me dijera un "No" rotundo.

Sí, vale, puede parecer raro que tuviese miedo a ir de compras después de todo por lo que había pasado y de todos los problemas que me rodeaban, pero con Alice... era capaz de secuestrarte durante horas eternas –nada mejor dicho dada su condición- y hacerte probar trajes y todo tipo de combinaciones hasta que venía la dependienta a cerrar la tienda. Y no estaba preparada para tal ataque psicológico y físico, al menos no un lunes.

Y al girarme supe que estaba condenada, era muy obvia la respuesta por mucho que quisiera evitarla.

- No, no, ¡ni hablar! –esta vez no me iba a dejar arrastrar, tenía que pensar una excusa -. Hmmm... la verdad es ¡oh, cuanto lo siento! Que pena, pero creo que no voy poder ir –sí, mi salvación, castigo de Charlie al canto.

- ¡Ah! Y Bella, no te preocupes por Charlie, le he llamado hace unos minutos y ha accedido encantado –respondió la traviesa voz de Alice dándome a entender claramente y sin explicaciones que estaba horriblemente atrapada en sus redes, dejándome como si me hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría encima. Tiesa y sin posibilidad de respuesta. Desde luego, sabía manipularlo todo a la perfección.

- Vale, creo que ahora odio a Charlie con todo mi ser –dije, oyendo la risa cantarina y triunfante de Alice mientras se internaba entre el gentío de estudiantes -. Me castiga en casa, sin la posibilidad de verte cuando yo quiera, pero en cuanto se trata de algo con Alice siempre se pone de su parte –refunfuñé cruzando los brazos.

A mi lado pude oír claramente como Edward intentaba no soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno, la verdad es que Alice puede ser muy persuasiva –dijo y yo le miré un tanto divertida.

- ¿Tanto como tú? Porque si es así, creo que nunca tendré elección –pregunté, iniciando nuestro camino hacia la puerta principal.

Tardó en responder, y para cuando lo hizo ya estábamos casi a la altura de nuestra clase.

- Hmmm... no estoy seguro, pero bueno... míralo por el lado bueno, podría hacerte una visita mientras estáis fuera y rescatarte de sus garras –me susurró al oído, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío por la espalda ante su gélido aliento.

- No sé si fiarme de ello, Charlie es capaz de instalarme cámaras en la ropa con tal de evitar que te acerques a un metro de mi –bromeé.

- Vaya, parece que compito contra alguien más posesivo que yo.

- No es que sea posesivo, es sobreprotección por parte de un padre a su hija. No le culpes tampoco, después de todo lo que ha pasado...

- Espera, ¿no eras tu la que decía hace un momento que lo odiabas? –rió mientras entrábamos en el aula y nos sentábamos al final. Me alegraba de que Mike Newton, el chico que siempre había intentado por todos los medios salir conmigo, hubiera desistido de una vez. Lo sentía por él, pero tenia que buscarse a otra chica y lo más sorprendente es que esa otra chica, era Lauren.

Lauren estaba en nuestro grupo del comedor y no me había caído demasiado bien desde el principio, y no es que no quisiera congeniar con ella. Lo que pasaba es que era ella la que impedía que fuéramos amigas e incluso ciertas veces se burlaba de mi disimuladamente. Era un espécimen raro. Creo que yo nunca iba a comprender las elecciones de los chicos.

- Hmmm, la verdad es que cambio de parecer muy fácilmente –dije simplemente, sacando los libros de mi mochila -. Y bueno, la verdad es que no creo que te agrade venir, ya sabes, con Alice de por medio.

- ¿Me impides ver a mi novia favorita? –preguntó de forma juguetona, tomándome la mano y mirándola como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en el mundo.

- Ya claro, ¡ni que tuvieras más! –dije, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Quién sabe?

- Tú eres solo mío, y de nadie más.

- Vaya, parece que aquí somos al final un poco posesivos ¿no? –me respondió mostrándome sus dientes relucientes y esa sonrisa por la cual era capaz de dar cualquier cosa. Pude percibir vagamente que la profesora pedía silencio, ya estaba bajo su hechizo de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser que la persona más hermosa en el mundo se hubiera fijado en mí? Ya se que mi olor había influido en ello pero no en el amor que el sentía por mí y que me mostraba con cada sonrisa y mirada. Y ante todo, ¿cómo podía ser que me hubiera pedido convertirme en su prometida? Me daba vueltas la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía percibirlo como algo real, era algo que no me hubiera esperado por nada del mundo. ¡Él era Edward Cullen! El chico con el que todas las chicas del instituto soñaban con tener una cita, el misterioso y enigmático vampiro que se había mostrado ante mí y cuyo primer pensamiento al verme era ¡el de hincarme el diente! Todo había cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo...

Agité la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y Edward me cogió el rostro entre sus suaves manos, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Pude ver un deje de preocupación, uno que siempre estaba en lo más profundo de su mirada. Después de todo, no podía evitar preocuparse por mí si seguía siendo humana, era muy frágil como solía decirme con tanta frecuencia. Me sumergí en la calidez de su mirada y bebí de ella. Ya no percibía ningún sonido de mi alrededor ni siquiera el entorno que me rodeaba.

Entonces, Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un casto beso. Tan perfecto y suave. Pero yo siempre quería más sin poder evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara, pero Edward había conseguido que no sobrepasara los límites. Despegó sus labios de los míos inmediatamente, dejándome una suave sensación fría en ellos y me volvió a mirar profundamente, escrutando cada parte de mi rostro como si pensara que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro como una voluta de humo.

- ¡Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan! ¡Podéis hacer el favor de prestar atención!

Entonces, me di cuenta de todo lo que me rodeaba, recordaba que estábamos en clase, que la profesora estaba pidiendo silencio... Me giré lentamente para ver el rostro enfadado de la profesora y noté como treinta pares de ojos nos miraban fijamente. No tardó mucho en venir el sonrojo y el calor típico a las mejillas. Escondí mi cara tras la espalda de Edward, nunca podría estar preparado para no sentirme avergonzada ante algo así. Tenía que controlarme, ambos teníamos que hacerlos. A veces, era demasiado difícil recordar que el mundo existía alguien más aparte de Edward y yo.

- - - - -

Bueno, ya he actualizado, no con el capítulo entero que había escrito por desgracia. Con lo que lo siguiente que actualice será la continuación de este mismo capítulo, es que no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo todo a limpio y además he tenido que hacer bastantes cambios por detalles que me había pasado por delante como si nada. Ahora, mis estudios lo primero con lo que tardaré al menos una semana y media en actualizar si no me derrumbo antes .

Jonto ni arigato gosaimas! Dewa matta!

Shadow of Wileret


	3. Capítulo 1: segunda parte

__

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, sin ningún accidente de tipo "amoroso". Llegó la hora del almuerzo y con ello, la reunión típica de cada día en la mesa del comedor del instituto. Me puse al lado de Jessica dispuesta a sentarme, cogida de la mano de Edward, sin que ésta me mostrara signo alguno de haberme visto ni haber notado mi presencia. Desde lo que pasó aquel día en Port Angeles no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar ni siquiera para saludarnos, parecía que no era algo fácil de olvidar para ella y, en cierto modo, tampoco para mí.

- Hola Bella, hola Edward –nos saludó la voz amable de Angela.

- Hola Angela.

Al final, una de las personas que menos hablaba conmigo se había convertido en la única amiga de verdad que había hecho allí, aparte de los Cullens y Jacob. Fue capaz de mostrarme su apoyo y su preocupación sin decirme ni una sola palabra cuando pasé por mis malos momentos. Y eso era algo que valoraba mucho en ella. Ben, Mike, Lauren... eran personas con la que no conseguía congeniar bien y bueno... desde que Edward se sentaba conmigo desde principio de curso, ya era algo imposible. Su presencia era bastante intimidante aunque llevara "supuestamente" todo el año sentado en la mesa. Pero a mí, ya estaba tan afectada por su presencia que ni me importaba lo que pensaran los demás o qué dejaran de hacer. Al menos podía contar con Angela y como no... Alice.

De repente noté como unos fuertes brazos me apretaban con fuerza y cómo notaba que no podía respirar. Conocía muy bien a quien pertenecían esos brazos.

- Alice... respirar... –murmuré sintiendo al instante que la presión disminuía y que mis pobres pulmones podían albergar aire de nuevo.

La hermana que cualquiera querría tener, podía ser amable, afectuosa y hacer cualquier cosa por ti, incluido el hecho de predecir tu futuro, pero también podía ser tu pesadilla personificada si no te gustaba ir de compras o el hecho de maquillarte. Según ella, si no te gustaba el hecho de demostrar ser una chica. Y peor aún, si otra loca como ella la acompañaba, como la exuberante hermana de Alice, Rosalie. Desde el último incidente, Rosalie había cambiado bastante, seguía con su actitud de superioridad y su hosquedad, pero sus ojos mostraban cierta simpatía por mí. Y no estaba segura si en verdad disfrutaba torturándome con Alice o es que lo hacía por quedar bien.

- Gracias, la próxima vez evita hacerme el abrazo tipo oso.

- No entiendo cómo nunca me acuerdo de ese detalle –rió mostrando su sonrisa de hada traviesa -. Aunque espero que pronto no tenga ni que pensar en ello.

De repente, el tiempo se detuvo para mí. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, un tanto helada y oí un gruñido casi imperceptible pero tan amenazador como siempre, proviniendo de Edward. Decidí bajar la mirada y sentarme sin pensar en lo que Alice había dicho. Me había descolocado un poco. Respiré hondo, me quité la chaqueta y me dispuse a comer el trozo de pizza que tenía en mi plato.

No, no quería pensar en ello, no con la graduación a dos pasos. Seguí comiendo sin ya saber ni lo que masticaba. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡La decisión de convertirse en vampiro no era algo que se hacía todo los días! Ni siquiera era una posibilidad que pasara por la mente de las personas normales. Y yo, desde luego, había dejado de ser mucho tiempo atrás una persona normal. No sabía si llorar o reír en realidad, o admitir sinceramente que estaba loca. Después de todo la gente solía decir que el amor volvía a una loca. Pero... yo... no. Yo no estaba loca, puede que amara a un ser de historia de fantasía, pero ese amor era palpable y muy real, y nadie podía contradecirme. Pero convertirse en vampiro... no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que sería junto a Edward, sin preocupaciones, sin estúpidos límites... juntos... para toda la eternidad y siempre había sido la primera en mostrarme optimista ante la idea. Pero... tampoco podía evitar que una chispa de miedo acudiera a mi mente. Chalie. Reneé.

¿Podría abandonarlos para siempre? ¿Podrá hacerles creer que su única hija había dejado de existir para ellos? No, no podía ser tan cruel. Además, pensar en alejarme de ellos me hacía doler el corazón. Sería como si me hubiera quedado huérfana pero sabiendo que en realidad mis padres estaban vivos, al menos en apariencia. La verdad, es que no se como reaccionarían ante ello. Mi preocupación se centraba casi toda en Charlie, era la única persona que tenía, no tendría a nadie que estuviera con él en su tristeza al contrario que Reneé, al menos ella tenía a Phil.

Pero, por otro lado, una eternidad con Edward era lo que más anhelaba y no quería vivir sin él. ¿Tan difícil era en realidad la decisión? Sí, y mucho.

Terminé de comer sintiendo una sabor amargo en la boca y noté como una lágrima traicionera bajaba por mi rostro. Nunca podía ocultar mis emociones, y además, a cada segundo que pasaba me abrumaba más. Cerré los ojos e intenté vaciar mi mente de todas mis preocupaciones pero no pude. La risa despreocupada de Jessica, el chiste malo de Mike, el ruido de todas las voces de la gente, ruidos de cubiertos, ruidos de pisadas...

No pude evitarlo, lo que al principio fue una lágrima ahora se había convertido en muchas más. Busqué la presencia de Edward junto a mí para que me reconfortara, pero no estaba, al igual que Alice. Me sentía terriblemente sola y los miedos y la preocupación me estaban llenando por completo. Me levanté lentamente de la silla sin que nadie lo notara y corrí hacia la salida sin importarme si llamaba la atención o no de la gente.

Al salir, una corriente de aire frío me pegó en plena cara y sentí las líneas frías que las lágrimas habían dejado al caer. Seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo, solo quería ir a algún lugar lejos de la gente, de esa gente que parecía tan despreocupada... Tropecé y maldije mi torpeza mientras me masajeaba la rodilla, otro morado para la colección. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al edificio que vi al llegar por primera vez al instituto de Forks. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared exterior dejándome resbalar hasta el suelo húmedo. Allí no podía oír nada, todo estaba absolutamente en calma.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez encontrando la paz que necesitaba. Respiré hondo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando y empecé a notar frío. Con mi repentina salida me había olvidado la chaqueta en el comedor y ahora me tenía que frotar con las manos los brazos para entrar en calor. Estúpido Forks, parecía que nunca fuera a hacer calor en ese perdido pueblo. Aunque me había casi acostumbrado a vivir allí, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por el calor de Phoenix, cómo los rayos solares, que aquí eran imposibles de ver, podían dar al menos un leve toque de color a mi piel. Solo llovía y llovía continuamente, y para mi desgracia, también nevaba. ¿Podía ser un pueblo más perfecto? ¿Más acorde con mis gustos? Solo Edward daba luz a ese pequeño pueblo, sólo él me había dado una razón para no salir corriendo de allí en cuanto llegué.

Y ahora lloraba, sin saber en realidad la verdadera razón. ¿Quizás por nostalgia de lo dejado atrás? ¿Quizás por amor? ¿O por miedo al futuro? No lo sabía, solo quería hacerme invisible, desaparecer del mundo durante una fracción de segundo.

El timbre sonó justo encima de mi cabeza, la hora del almuerzo había concluido, pero no tenía ganas de volver a clase y menos sin saber dónde estaba Edward. Me quedé allí, sentada y sintiendo frío mientras unas finas gotas anunciaban que iba a empezar a llover en cuestión de minutos. No me importaba si me mojaba, se estaba muy bien allí. En poco tiempo, un sopor me empezó a invadir y me quedé dormida, allí, apoyada en la pared.

**Y por fine estoy aquí, siento la demora. Entre que el lunes estaba reventada después de los exámenes a pesar de haber descansado el fin de semana y que ayer no iba ni Internet… ufff esto se me hace un imposible. Y lo peor es que no tengo solo este fic… me tengo que ordenar…**

**Un beso a tods**


	4. Capítulo 1: tercera parte

Un suave vaivén, una fría brisa y la presencia de unos brazos llevándome era todo lo que sentía.

- Edward – susurré abriendo los ojos lentamente. Allí estaba su rostro, por encima del mío, con su ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

- Bella, siento haberte dejado sola, pero Alice...

- No pasa nada Edward –le dije, apartando la mirada de la suya e intentado que me soltara, él pareció dudar. Finalmente di con los pies en el suelo y al hacerlo me tambaleé levemente con lo que apoyé en su hombro.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba desierto y el único ruido que se podía percibir era el de los estudiantes dentro del edificio y del leve viento que soplaba. Afortunadamente, había dejado de llover, aunque no tardaría en volver a hacerlo.

- Si no pasa nada, dime entonces por qué estabas llorando.

Sinceramente, no quería responderle. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué tenía miedo, que estaba preocupada por lo que le podía pasar a la gente que me rodeaba incluida a mí misma y a él? No quería responderle pero tampoco podía mentirle, sabía muy bien cuando lo hacía aunque no pudiera leer la mente. Dudé y el lo vio reflejado en mi cara perfectamente.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir, Bella? –sé que había reproche en sus palabras, no quería que le ocultara mis pensamientos, debido a que además de preocuparse se frustraba. Finalmente, tomé una decisión.

- Tengo miedo, Edward –le respondí dándole la espalda, no quería mirarle a los ojos mientras alguna lágrima traicionera estuviera deslizándose por mi cara.

- No tienes por qué Bella, estás a salvo –noté como me abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos y colocaba la barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración -. Y no voy a ser tan estúpido como para dejarte de nuevo.

- Sabes que no es verdad.

- ¿El qué?

- Que esté a salvo.

- Bella –me hizo dar media vuelta haciendo que mirara a su rostro -. Nadie va a atacarte ni ha hacerte daño. No te preocupes, todos te protegeremos.

Todos te protegeremos. No, yo no quería que me protegieran, no quería que otros se pusieran en peligro por mí.

- Además, Alice nos avisará si vienen los Vulturi –agregó alzando la mano para secarme una lágrima pero yo me alejé de él bruscamente, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y Victoria qué? ¿Piensas que se va a olvidar de mi? ¿Qué no va a acecharme en cuanto pueda? –la rabia y la desesperación me estaban envolviendo de nuevo, lo sentía en mi interior.

- No lo permitiré –dijo firmemente adelantándose y volviéndome a cubrir con sus brazos -. Entiéndelo Bella, no quiero pasar por la oportunidad de perderte de nuevo.

Sabía que era sincero, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no me pasara nada, que yo era su prioridad y lo había sido todo este tiempo. Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran libremente mojando la cazadora de Edward.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, los dos abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Me sentía tan bien... feliz. Abrazada como a un oso de peluche como los que te regalan cuando eres pequeña, pero notoriamente mejor.

- Veo que sonríes –su suave voz hizo que me hiciera salir de mis pensamientos -. ¿En qué piensas?

- En una tontería –le miré a los ojos y vi que no estaba satisfecho -. ¿Te gustaría más que te dijera que te estaba comparando con un oso de peluche?

Su ceño se entornó durante una fracción de segundo pero al momento después ya estaba relajado y pude oír perfectamente la dulce risa de Edward que sonaba como música para mis oídos.

- ¿Con que un oso de peluche? Ay, Bella, que infantil puedes ser a veces.

- No te burles de mi –dije haciéndome la ofendida.

- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo y lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Quieres volver a clase?

La perspectiva de volver a una aula repleta de gente me hizo sentir claustrofobia.

- No gracias, creo que por hoy he tenido bastante.

Todavía quedaban dos horas para que las clases terminaran y yo prefería pasarlas junto a Edward con total preferencia.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

No estaba segura, supongo que quería estar simplemente con él. Ir a mi casa no era algo que me hiciera gracia, demasiado tiempo pasaba en ella confinada para querer encima ir unas horas antes. Charlie acataba el castigo sin ningún deje de consideración. Me lo merecía, lo sabía perfectamente y él me lo había repetido como unas mil veces cuando volví de Italia y puse mis pies en la casa. Pero ya tenía dieciocho años y este castigo infantil a veces me sacaba de quicio. No saborearía mi libertad a menos que me fuera de casa y fuera a vivir con Edward, y no me apetecía producirle un ataque de corazón a Charlie antes tiempo. No me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Me gustaría que fuéramos al prado.

Ese era simplemente el sitio más perfecto de todo Forks, y donde Edward y yo podíamos estar totalmente a solas. Además debía estar precioso en plena primavera.

- Va a estar a punto de llover de nuevo. Creo que es mejor idea que te lleve a casa, Bella. No quiero que te pongas enferma por andar bajo la lluvia.

Vale, otro punto en contra para el tiempo. Edward tenía razón, no era la mitad de divertido si tenía que andar sobre suelo embarrado aunque él me llevara sobre su espalda. La imagen de estar los dos bajo la lluvia en el prado no era algo que me llamara mucho la atención. Al final tenía que resignarme a ir casa, en realidad necesitaba cambiarme de ropa y anhelaba poder estar rodeada con una manta.

- Bueno, pero tu te quedas conmigo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo negarme a eso? –simplemente imposible, ambo necesitábamos estar junto al otro, separarnos era algo demasiado doloroso, aunque fuera simplemente por unas horas o unos minutos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche, y noté otra vez como el frío rozaba mi cara de nuevo, en ese momento caí en la cuenta que llevaba mi chaqueta puesta sobre los hombros y no me molesté en averiguar como había llegado allí, simplemente lo sabía.

- Bueno, pues entonces a casa, ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer –le sonreí, agarrándole por la espalda como una niña pequeña.

Se giró y me volvió a mirar a la cara, vi que las comisuras de sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa pero se congelaron repentinamente. Miré a sus ojos y percibí que se estaban tornando negros y eso solo significaba una cosa. Furia, ira. Mirá a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera estar provocándole ese estado, pero no vi nada con lo que le volví a mirar.

- Lobos –gruñó entre dientes. Miré por encima de su hombro y entonces le vi. Jacob.

Inmediatamente me sentí como una encrucijada de nuevo. Allí estaba él de perfil, alto, fuerte y con esas facciones duras que habían suplantados a las dulces que tenía al principio de nuestra amistad. Giró su rostro y pude ver claramente sus ojos oscuros como si estuviera delante de mí aunque estuviera a varios metros de distancia. No podía determinar lo que expresaba. Ira, dolor, odio, resentimiento. Era confuso. De lo único que estaba segura era de que tenía unas ganas de poder ir hacia él y poder abrazarle, preguntarle como estaba y borrar esa expresión dura de su rostro.

Pero no podía, estaba en un cruce y parecía que tenía la función de un semáforo que estaba en rojo, evitando que dos conductores rabiosos se chocaran el uno con el otro. De repente, en el silencio del parking pude oír el primer gruñido. Procedía de Edward, no toleraba que ellos, Sam Uley y su "manada" anduvieran por los alrededores aunque estuvieran velando por mi bien.

El siguiente gruñido no supe al principio ubicar de dónde provenía, pero miré a Jacob sin dudar. Me resultaba raro que él también pudiera emitir ese sonido, había cambiado tanto… pero seguía siendo el mismo, Jake, mi mejor amigo.

- Sube al coche, Bella.

Asentí y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Edward estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo, arrancó el motor y salimos a una velocidad considerable de allí. Tenía la sensación de que unos ojos estaban fijos en mí, los ojos de Jake, algo que me hizo que se me encogiera el corazón notablemente.

Cerré los ojos, a veces todo era maravillosamente hermoso, y otras, horriblemente doloroso.

--

Si, por fin!!!!!! ¿cuánto tiempo me ha llevado? Demasiado para mi agrado, pero he tenido una depresión y me torcí hace una semana y media el pie y no podía coger el ordenador. Mis padres no me dejaban T.T pero bueno, al menos reaparezco, la próxima no se cuando será, sorry. Un abrazo a lo Emmet para tods ls que siguen leyendo y a los que me mandan una muestra de apoyo también.

Ja mata!


End file.
